Moving Tables
by Cody-kun
Summary: Itachi was murderously angry. He was seething. He'd already killed the object of his anger four times in his head. Oh yes, his baby brother was going to pay. PWP, graphic lemon, yaoi, incest, etc.


**I think I'll just go hide under a rock for awhile.**

**I honestly cannot believe this sprouted forth from my fingertips.**

**Uhm.**

**Warnings: Incest, uh, _graphic_ lemon, PWP, yaoi... moving tables?**

**I think I have a permanent blush on my face. ;/;**

**Well anyways, don't like, don't read, and please don't flame. You're just a dick if you do that.**

**_Anyways._**

**Please favorite/review? Ifyoulikeit?**

**Enjoy! :D**

**By the way, feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors c:**

* * *

Itachi was murderously angry.

He was _seething_.

He'd already killed the object of his anger four times in his head.

Oh yes, his baby brother was going to _pay_.

Itachi kicked Sasuke's foot under the table once, twice, three times in an attempt to get him to _stop_. But apparently that, coupled with the murderous glares he'd been throwing at the younger raven were not quite enough to deter his wandering hands.

"_Stop._" Itachi mouthed desperately. Well, as desperate as an Uchiha would allow oneself to be. God, he wanted to squeeze that pretty little neck until his baby brother turned blue.

The younger raven simply smirked, and continued eating with his right hand while his left hand did... _other_ things.

Inappropriate things.

_Wonderful_ things.

Normally Itachi would have been thrilled at the prospect of receiving a handjob from his delicious otouto, but the fact that they were currently sitting at the dinner table across from their parents while his little brother's hand was down his pants was a little less than satisfactory. Itachi growled low in his throat. It was a warning, yes, but also his natural response to... well, _other_ things. Their mother, Mikoto, looked up from her dinner plate to shoot him a worried look.

"Are you alright, Itachi? You're a little bit flushed." She said, her voice full of motherly concern.

_Oh, I'm just fine, mother. You know, aside from the fact that my little brother- your son- is currently jerking me off right in front of you. Yes, I'm just fucking fantastic._

"It's nothing, Kaa-san." He took pride in the fact that he managed to make his voice sound level and not as though he was on the verge of cumming; which, he was.

Damn his little brother to hell.

Sasuke, sensing his brother's pending release, sped up his ministrations.

Up, down, up, down, faster, squeeze a little tighter, flick his thumb over the head, up, down... Itachi came with a small grunt. He then slumped over a bit, trying to catch his breath.

He was going to kill that little shit.

"Are you sure you're okay, Itachi?" It was their father, Fugaku, who asked this time. Itachi nodded his head weakly. Why was that little prick so fucking _good_ at what he did?

"My stomach was just hurting a bit." Itachi said nonchalantly. He picked up his chopsticks (which he'd been neglecting for the past few minutes), and resumed eating. He turned slightly to face Sasuke, and oh how he wished he hadn't.

The smaller raven was currently licking his fingers clean.

Yes, that simple action in itself might seem harmless to anyone else, but Itachi knew exactly what he was doing. Sasuke's half-lidded eyes flickered up to meet Itachi's for the briefest of seconds. God, the little nuisance looked like he wanted nothing more than a good, rough fucking.

Which was exactly what he was going to get as soon as their parents left for for the movies.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Sasuke kept his sinful hands to himself, and soon both brothers were finished with their food.

"Thank you for dinner, Kaa-san." The eldest Uchiha heir stated while putting his dish in the dishwasher. He flashed a small smile towards his mother, and she beamed in return. It wasn't often that she got to see her oldest smile, but it was a definite treat when she did.

"You're welcome, honey." She said happily. "Your father and I should only be gone for two, three hours tops. Can you two behave yourselves for that long?"

Oh, if only she knew.

"Of course, mother." Itachi said, careful to hide his smirk behind a neutral expression. Mikoto hugged him briefly and left the kitchen, a bounce in her step as she did so. She just loved date nights.

But not as much as Sasuke and Itachi did.

"Be good, boys!" Fugaku yelled from the living room. "Don't burn the house down while we're gone!"

"Daaaad," Sasuke whined as he appeared behind Itachi in the kitchen. "I'm _sixteen_. We aren't kids anymore!"

If only their father was aware of how true that statement was.

Sasuke placed his dish on the counter, and pressed his body flush against his older brother's back; close enough, in fact, for Itachi to feel the very prominent bulge in the younger's pants. Itachi growled. The younger raven traced his hands down Itachi's lean torso to the hem of his pants, and began to nip and suck at the back of the older Uchiha's neck.

"Alright, alright. Love you both!" Their father yelled.

Then the door shut.

And then the lock clicked into place.

Itachi wasted no time in flipping their positions and pinning Sasuke against the wall with his arms above his head.

"You little _shit_." He hissed, his face mere centimeters above his carbon copy's own.

The younger Uchiha smirked seductively. "You liked it, Aniki. You should see your face when you cum. It's so _sexy_." Sasuke breathed, bucking his groin up to meet Itachi's for emphasis.

Sasuke's eyes were clouded over with lust, and Itachi would be lying if he said it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. He'd never get sick of ravishing his little brother, that much he was certain of. The older raven brought his mouth down to the younger's neck, peppering it with light kisses and bites. Sasuke stretched his neck to the side, allowing his elder better access, and emitted a tiny moan from his pretty pink lips. Itachi continued to nip and suck until he got to certain spot on the junction of the younger's neck and shoulder. There, he bit down.

_Hard_.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed.

Oh yes, he knew Itachi would be rough tonight. The younger smirked to himself.

_Perfect._

Itachi ground their hips together harshly, allowing both of them to feel just how _hard_ they were for each other.

"Ahh, Aniki." Sasuke moaned loudly.

His voice was like pure sex to Itachi's ears.

"You've been a bad boy, Otouto." Itachi whispered into the younger's ear, never once stopping the rocking motion of his hips. He proceeded to suck the earlobe into his mouth, grazing over it lightly with his teeth. He was rewarded with a wanton moan in return. "Shall we take this upstairs, little brother?" The elder raven breathed huskily. Sasuke could barely find it in him to reply; not with the rhythmic rocking of Itachi's groin onto his.

"K-kitchen table." He managed to choke out.

Itachi smirked into the crook of Sasuke's neck, before bringing his mouth to crush against the younger raven's. He plunged his tongue into his baby brother's mouth, mapping out the all-too-familiar territory with the wet muscle. His brother's slightly shyer tongue came out to play as well, but soon both were out of breath. They eventually broke away, but a string of saliva still connected their red, kiss-swollen lips.

"You really are a naughty boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke emitted a low, whining noise from the back of his throat at the sound of his name spilling from Itachi's perfect lips. Dear God, he was _so_ turned on.

Itachi wasted no more time in unbuttoning his younger brother's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, and letting it fall onto the ground. He began attacking his younger brother's newly exposed skin. He started at the collarbone, biting and sucking and licking, until he reached his destination. The elder then took one pierced pink bud into his mouth, tugging on the metal bar harshly with his teeth.

"Ahh... f-fuck." Sasuke panted.

His brother knew exactly how to drive him crazy.

Itachi continued to torture the nub with his mouth, and brought his free hand up to toy with the neglected one. Sasuke's right nipple was pierced as well, and Itachi took advantage of this by tugging on the small bar with his nimble fingers. Sasuke was soon reduced to nothing but a needy, lustful, shivering mess. He had to lean against the wall for support for fear of collapsing.

And his brother hadn't even touched his dick yet.

"P-please, Itachi-nii. J-just... nnghh... fuck me!" He begged.

Itachi smirked up at his mess of a younger brother. "Not yet, baby brother." He teased.

Sasuke glowered in return, but that soon turned to a look of complete pleasure as his brother begin palming his erection through his jeans.

"My, my, Sasuke. Someone's rather excited." He chuckled darkly.

Sasuke tried his best to glare at him, really, he did, but it was really _hard_; in more ways than one. "Bastard." He panted out.

Itachi chuckled again while slowly getting on his knees in front of his baby brother. He gently bit down on the zipper of his younger brother's jeans, and tugged it down; keeping eye contact the entire time. Sasuke's breath hitched as his brother licked the outline of his manhood through his precum-soaked boxers.

"S-stop teasing... please..." He breathed out.

Itachi soon complied, yanking down his both his boxers and pants in one go. Sasuke's angry red arousal sprung up, glad to finally be freed of its confines at long last. Itachi licked his lips, his eyes flicking up to meet his younger brother's. Sasuke just looked so damn _hot_ like that; all hot and bothered, eyes clouded with lust... Itachi could just eat him up.

And that's exactly what he did.

Sasuke cried out as his brother's warm, wet mouth enveloped his throbbing need, and began shamelessly bucking his hips as his fingers tangled in Itachi's long raven hair.

"Shit, f-fuck! Oh, _God,_ Itachi!" He practically screamed.

Itachi moaned deep in his throat; every sound his brother made caused his arousal to flare almost painfully. He allowed his brother to buck shamelessly, and didn't even try to hold him back with his hands. He could take whatever Sasuke gave to him; that, and his hands were busy furiously unbuttoning his own pants so he could get at least _some_ relief. He moaned once again around the length in his mouth as his erection was finally freed from its tight confines. The older raven wrapped his left hand around his shaft and began to pump furiously as Sasuke continued to savagely fuck his mouth.

"F-fuck, Aniki; I'm cumming!" Sasuke moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Itachi allowed Sasuke to ride out his orgasm, spurting his cum deep into his Nii-san's throat. When he finally pulled away, panting, whatever cum Itachi didn't swallow began to dribble out the side of his mouth.

"Mmm," the elder moaned, wiping off the cum with his pointer finger and bringing it to his mouth. He made quite a show of licking it all off. "You taste delicious, Otouto."

Sasuke bit his lip in return. Dear _God_, the things this man did to him.

"But now..." Itachi said, standing up. "It's my turn."

The elder brought Sasuke in for a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance (which Itachi easily won), but soon the older raven broke the kiss so they could continue on to _other_ things.

"I'm going to fuck you so _hard_, Otouto." Itachi breathed into the younger's ear. Sasuke could only moan in response. He was already getting hard again, and he couldn't wait to feel his Aniki's throbbing need inside of him. Sasuke stepped out of his own pants quickly, and worked on getting his older brother's shirt off. He _needed_ to see that body before he was brutally fucked.

A newly-shirtless Itachi roughly shoved Sasuke towards the dining room. Once there, he brought him in for another savage kiss, biting down on the younger's lip until he tasted blood; Itachi was obviously still angry about before. Sasuke moaned shamelessly into the passionate kiss and bucked his naked groin up to meet Itachi's. Once the kiss was broken, Itachi glared down at the younger with a look of smoldering lust.

"Turn around." He ordered, his voice low and raspy.

Sasuke did as instructed, and parted his legs for his big brother, leaning on the table for support. He was confused for a moment, as he heard Itachi shuffling around behind him and the unmistakable sound of clothing being discarded, but then he felt his cheeks being spread and there was something warm, and _wet_ prodding at his entrance.

"Ah, fuck..." He moaned.

Itachi's tongue played around at first, only tracing the ring of muscle, but then he dove straight in. Sasuke was positively _writhing_ in pleasure. He pushed his ass backwards, towards the invading appendage as it wiggled around inside him; and then it pressed against _that_.

Sasuke screamed so loud he could have woken the dead.

"_OH MY GOD_! Ahh... nngghh, fuck!"

Itachi soon added two fingers into the mix, and thrust both those and his tongue into the tight hole.

"G-gonna cum, Itachi..." The younger raven moaned, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.

And then, the fingers and tongue were gone. Sasuke whined quietly at being denied his release, but took a sharp breath once he felt the head of his older brother's cock nudging at his hole.

"You're so fucking _sexy_, Otouto. God, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to walk." He brought his mouth closer to the young raven's ear, his breath hotly fanning over it. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?" Itachi purred.

Sasuke moaned and wriggled his ass on his brother's erection, urging him to just _put it in_ already.

"Yes! Fuck yes, Nii-san! Fuck me, please, God, just _fuck me_!" He pleaded breathlessly.

Itachi happily complied, shoving himself in to the hilt in one thrust. Sasuke screamed once again. Itachi didn't give him any time to adjust to the rough intrusion, and pounded him hard and deep. He hit Sasuke's sweet spot over and over again until the younger raven was convinced he'd died and gone to heaven. A steady stream of moans were pouring from Sasuke's mouth, along with a thin line of drool; but he really couldn't care less at this point. "H-harder!" He moaned shamelessly. Itachi chuckled darkly behind him, gripped his little brother's hips with bruising force, and then began slamming into him even harder than before.

And now Sasuke was screaming again.

"FUCK! FUCK! ANIKI!" He yelled.

"So fucking good, Sasuke. You like it when your big brother fucks that tight little hole of yours?" Itachi groaned, draping himself over his baby brother's back and speeding up his thrusts even _more_.

"Fuckk yesss!" Sasuke half screamed, half-moaned.

Itachi continued to fuck his little brother senseless; he pounded him so hard, in fact, that the table began to move. But neither brother really cared; or noticed, for that matter. Soon, Itachi's thrusts became even _more_ frantic, and he reached his hand around to jerk off his baby brother. At the feeling of that cool hand wrapping around his length, Sasuke was sent spiraling over the edge, screaming; if that's really any surprise. When Sasuke came, his ass began to contract beautifully around the elder raven's hard length, and he came _long_ and _hard_ into his little brother's ass.

"Fuck yeah, Sasuke." He growled as he rolled his hips slowly, riding out his mind-blowing orgasm. Once he was completely spent, Itachi slumped down onto his baby brother's back, placing light butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. "I love you, Otouto." He panted out, a rare smile gracing his normally stoic features. Sasuke mumbled something vaguely resembling 'love you too' back in response as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mitoko opened the door a crack, glancing in at the sleeping form of Sasuke huddled in bed.

_My baby looks so peaceful while he sleeps_, she thought happily to herself, closing the door quietly as she didn't want to wake him up. She went to Itachi's room next, and found him asleep as well. _My boys are so well-behaved, going to bed so early!_ She thought proudly to herself as she closed her eldest's door as well and made her way downstairs.

"Both boys are sound asleep." She said to her husband as he reclined back on the couch. She sat down next to him and snuggled up close, and he draped his arm around her. He glanced at her, smiling softly to himself, and then looked up. He did a double take.

Why did it look like the table had moved?

* * *

**And now I'm just gonna go die because I'm a perv~ **

**I hope you enjoyed the fruit of my perverted mind.**

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me. c:  
**


End file.
